


Plan C

by wattpads_songbird



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s11e10 The Devil in the Details, M/M, Season 11, post 11x10, the devil in the details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wattpads_songbird/pseuds/wattpads_songbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Luci gets a little cocky and underestimates the power of the profound bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan C

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparksflycastiel (Seabrook73)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seabrook73/gifts).



> “You must slipped away along the Milky Way / It’s ‘cause your kiss / Your kiss filled with tenderness / You came C O D on a moonbeam straight to me / Just like showers.”

— Tavares, _Heaven Must Be Missing An Angel_

+++

Lucifer wasn’t a closed-minded being. He was willing to deviate from his plans every now and then because he knew he would always end up where he needed to be. He would call this plan, Plan C. C for creative, capable, capture... _Castiel_. 

Lucifer found the angel quite odd. Castiel neither fit in with the angels still in heaven nor the angels who had completely fallen. Castiel was stuck in the middle here on Earth, caught up in so much self-loathing that Lucifer had to give him credit. The young angel had created his perfect hell inside his own grace. Even now, though Castiel had buried himself quite deep into the subconscious regions of this mind, Lucifer could feel the flame of guilt burning away at the angel. 

As Lucifer sat back and watched his plan start to unfold as it should, he often times got bored. During this time, he would turn his attention to the grace sharing the space with him inside this form. Oh how Lucifer was curious about the little angel, so desperately in love the Daddy’s creation. Could the angel not see how these _humans_ were savage, spineless, and soft? 

He soon started to put his theories to test. To what lengths did this angel feel? Lucifer would sit down across from Sam at the table, put on his best Castiel face, and ask, “What are you doing?” If Lucifer had to pick a human, he would always pick Sam, even if he was savage, spineless, and soft.

Sam looked up from the book he was reading. “Just doing research…” Sam’s eyes searched Lucifer’s face. “How’re you doing, Cas?”

Lucifer replied calmly, “I’m doing fine.” He then looked inward. Guilt was still seeping from Castiel’s dormant grace. Nothing new. Lucifer resisted the urge to tap his fingers against the table as he thought up another way to test the angel. Dean soon appeared and stood at the edge of the table.

“Anything new?” he asked his brother. 

“Nope,” Sam replied and then pinched the bridge of his nose.

Lucifer was getting bored again. He shifted, causing his arm to accidentally bump against Dean’s. Something new flamed up in those back regions of Castiel’s grace. That was new. It was like a punch in the gut. Lucifer’s brow furrowed. He tested it again. This time he only slightly leaned closer to Dean. 

There it was again. _Oh, this is too precious, too good. How had he not noticed this sooner?_ This could be a hell of a lot of fun! Words chosen carefully.

+++

Lucifer didn’t even have to try hard for opportunities. Dean often times came to the angel to speak with him. It was a gloomy Tuesday when Dean had appeared in Castiel’s room after a hunt had supposedly gone awry. Today was the day. Dean looked up at what he thought was his friend as Lucifer said, “Dean, I must go.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “What?”

“Something has come up.”

“Can we help?” Dean asked.

“You’ve already helped,” Lucifer replied. 

“Cas, I don’t—”

Lucifer placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder. This had been fun. Lucifer was always happy to make the Winchesters bleed. Besides, there were other aspects to his plan that needed tending to. “This could be a good thing.” It was then Lucifer dropped the act and hopped up from the bed. He threw his head back and laughed. “Oh, who am I kidding? What could be good about something _soooo_ deliciously bad.” 

Dean had stood up now and was watching Lucifer with narrowed green eyes. “Cas? I know you can hear me.”

The fallen angel dramatically raised an eyebrow at the oldest Winchester. “I guess theoretically Castiel could hear you, but guess what? He’s not answering your calls. Not anymore at least.” Lucifer counted numerous emotions flickering inside Dean. He tisked. “Poor, Castiel. So loyal, so… What do they say in heaven? Too much heart.”

Dean lunged for the gun sitting on the desk. Lucifer pushed Dean back against the bed with a flick of his wrist. Dean struggled to move his arms as they were being held above his head by Lucifer.

With a shake of his head, Lucifer said, “Did you really think that would work?” He began to pace as Castiel’s grace was squirming in the far reaches of his perception. “It seems you would take up the biggest portion of Castiel’s heart, _Righteous Man_. How this angel... _feels_ for you, it’s...unnaturally strong. An angel loving a human! Loving his charge!” Lucifer halted as he saw Dean’s face. His stony expression flickered into that of confusion. With a roll of his eyes, he waltzed up to Dean and placed a finger underneath the hunter’s chin.

Putting on his best Castiel face, Lucifer said quietly, “ _I’m hunted. I rebelled and I did it—all of it—for you_.” The face fell away. “Was that not a big red flag waving in front of your face, Winchester? Or how about when Naomi brainwashed Castiel, tried to get him to kill you?” Lucifer dropped his voice into a mocking tone, “ _What broke the connection?_ ” He laughed and walked away from Dean. “ _Hellllllo_ it was you!” 

Lucifer was shaking with Castiel’s emotion. Castiel’s love, frustration, self-loathing, remorse, all of it rushed through the fallen angel. Lucifer looked back at Dean. He pointed an index finger at the hunter. “You must love him too.”

Dean tensed up so much that Lucifer thought he might combust.

“You spent a year in purgatory looking for him with Leviathan on your ass! You longed for him so much once you got out of there that you saw him through the divide of those two worlds. On the road, through the window, and finally in that mirror, but he was actually there that time, wasn’t he? And you were so relieved. All those looks, all those shoulder pats, all the time you said _I need you_ instead of something else! And yet...you push him away! Made the angel doubt everything about himself. You _broke_ him. Hell you beat him half to death!”

Dean shook his head violently. “Cas,” he croaked. 

“He can’t hear you!” Lucifer yelled. He stalked back up to Dean who struggled to move. “You’re the reason he said yes. To save Sam, yes, but to save you from hurting. To somehow make up for his mistakes that he _still_ feels guilty about.”

Lucifer was nose to nose with Dean. Dean’s eyes were searching Lucifer’s, searching for a flicker of his Cas in those now dull blue eyes. “Cas,” he said again, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Dammit, Cas” —he gave a half-assed laugh— “we can fix this. Together. Me and you.” Lucifer’s expression had become stony, unreadable. “I didn’t know that’s how you felt. Y’know I’m crap when it comes to...that stuff, but I ne—” Dean stopped. “I love you.”

Dean’s arms fell slack. A tiny bit of hope lit within Dean. Suddenly his collar was grabbed, and he was pulled up with ease face to face with...Dean cursed; he couldn’t tell. The room was suffocatingly hot. The Immense anger swelling behind those blue eyes, covered up any sings to give one or the other away, and they seemed to raise the temperature of the room even more so. 

“Do you mean it?” whomever’s voice growled, crackling with power. Dean swallowed as his hairs stood on end. The hunter nodded once. The wind was knocked out of him as he was shoved against the wall. Haunted blue eyes looked away from Dean and growled, “Shut up.” Then those eyes looked back to Dean. Dean had never been so terrified. “Dean, it’s not broken.”

Castiel peered intently at Dean as the hunter let out a sigh of relief and say, “Cas, you stupid son of a bitch why—” Dean was cut off as Castiel pressed a kiss to his lips. It was a gentle flutter of lips, gone before he had a chance to act.

Cas pulled away and let go of Dean. He took a step back with every sentence. “I waited during the birth and death of galaxies. I waited before I knew what I was waiting for. I waited while you were a long way down the line from a grey fish that washed ashore. I waited as I laid siege to Hell. I waited for those words, Dean Winchester. Now you’ll have to wait for me. Just don’t get a job at the post office and disappear.” 

“Cas—”

The temperature in the room plummeted, and Cas was gone. Lucifer grasped at his chest, and struggled to breathe. He looked up at Dean as he shakily leaned against the wall. This wasn’t the plan. Castiel was just an angel. He wasn’t stronger than him. Dean curled his lip and suppressed a low growl. 

“Well, this has been fun and all but...bigger fish.” With a snap, Lucifer was gone.

That had been Plan C. C for catastrophic, cocky, chemistry... _Castiel_.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://magnificat-cas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
